My Little Doraemon 002-Get Shizuka Away from Him!
Get Shizuka Away From Him! is the second episode of the Doraemon Ponies. In this episode Nobita meets Dekisugi for the first time and his hate for him is born when he sees Shizuka being so friendly with him. PS: Dekisugi has a sister! Episode (Morning in Ponyville. The kids have just arrived at of school and are going home. Nobita and his friends are talking to each other in the classroom.) Gian: Wow, Nobita! You're actually on time! Nobita: Yeah, that's Doraemon's fault. He put one of those loud alarm clocks UNDER MY PILLOW! (Gian and Shizuka laugh loudly) Nobita: What's so funny? I nearly went deaf! (Suneo suddenly appears out of nowhere and yells in their faces) Suneo: HI GUYS! Gian: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING IN MY FACE!?!?! Nobita: That's funny, we were just talking about going deaf... Suneo: Yeah, yeah, that's cool. But listen, two things have happened! One: I am grounded for punching my brother. Gian: Why the heck are you telling us that? Suneo: Because now you cant come to my house to see the video of our trip to Fillydelphia! (All 3 sigh in relief) Suneo: The other thing is that there's a new kid coming today. Shizuka: There is? What's his name? Suneo: I dont know but his last name is Dekisugi. Because his sister's in Sunetsugu's class, and she arrived yesterday. And her last name is Dekisugi so... Gian: When is he coming? (Sensei enters, with a newcomer. A unicorn pony follows him in the classroom) Sensei: Good Morning class! Kids: Good Morning teacher! Sensei; Before we start, let introduce you to Hidetoshi Dekisugi. He is new and moved here from Canterlot. He will be studying with you all, so give him a warm welcome! Dekisugi: Hello! (Lots of kids say hello back, including Gian and Shizuka. Nobita on the other hand studies this newcomer and looks at him carefully. Suneo whispers something in his ear) Suneo: He looks a little like a beetle with a horn. (Nobita mufffles a giggle, but it comes out anyway) Sensei: Nobi! Why are you laughing? Nobita: Err, nothing! nothing at all. I wasnt laughing! (Sensei addresses Dork-err I mean- Dekisugi to sit down somewhere. He sits down in front of Nobita. Nobita notices that his cutie mark is a pencil and notebook. He wondered if it meant he was good at drawing) Nobita(whispering to Suneo who sits behind him): Psst, he has a pencil and notebook cutie mark. Do you think it means he's good at drawing? Suneo: What? No I don't think so. A drawing cutie mark would have something like paints or colour pencils. i think it means he's really smart. (The lesson starts. Everything goes normally except one thing. Once it was recess, it had become clear that Dekisugi wasn't really smart, he was A BRILLIANT OVER ACHIEVER.) Gian: Did you see his speed? He finished all those maths in FIVE MINUTES! Shizuka: And his hand shot up in the air to answer questions about a million times. He could answer every single question Sensei asked! Suneo: Hah! I told you he was smart! Nobita: Smart? He's not smart. He's a *sigh* genius..... (During recess, they are all eating but Shizuka isn't there.) Nobita: Where's Shizuka chan? Gian: I don't know. Hey you really gotta try this!*stuffs a sandwich in Suneo's mouth* its good isnt it!? (Nobita looks around for Shizuka, then spots her sitting at a table...with Dekisugi. He walks over to them) Nobita: Shizuka chan! Aren't you gonna eat with us? Shizuka: No, sorry. i have been assigned by Sensei to show Dekisugi san around. *addresses Dekisugi* So now you can find the cafeteria by yourself right? Or do I have to hold your hoof and bring you here? Nobita: WHA---*gasp* *sputter* Dekisugi: No I can find it! Though I wouldn't mind coming with you... Shizuka:*blushes and giggles* alright then! (Nobita is trying not to dump a whole bottle of ketchup all over Dekisugi) Nobita: Well, can I sit with you? Shizuka: No. Sensei told you to get you homework done during recess remember? Nobita: Oh, right. (Nobita walks back to his table fuming. Gian is still stuffing sandwiches in Suneo's mouth) Suneo: Gian...stop...I cant eat that many! Gian: Dont be silly you only had 10! *sees Nobita's furious face* Hey what's wrong? Nobita: Just...look..at..those two.... (Gian and Suneo look.) Suneo: So what? They're only talking. Don't worry, dude, nothing's gonna happen between them! Gian: Yeah, calm down, have a sandwich!*stuffs a sandwich in his face too* (At the end of school, Nobita is horrified at seeing Shizuka walking with Dekisugi) Nobita: Oh come on!!! SHIZUKA CHAN!!!!! Shizuka: Yes? What is it? Nobita: Where are you going? Shizuka: Dekisugi san's house. We're gonna study together. (Nobita runs off to his house yelling for Doraemon) Nobita: Doraemon!! DORAEMON!!!! Doraemon: What? What? Is the world ending?? Nobita: No! Worse than that! Doraemon: Worse than the world ending?!?!?! Nobita: Yes!! There's a new kid at our school, AND SHIZUKA LIKES HIM!!! Doraemon*exasperated sigh*: Nobita, how exactly is that worse than the world ending!?!?! You gave me such a scare! Nobita:Oh shut up and help me out of this! What do I do now? I gotta get Shizuka away from him! Doraemon:Well, what's this kid like? (Nobita explains to Doraemon all about Dekisugi) Doraemon:Whoa, no wonder Shizuka likes him.... Nobita:Yes, I know! But what do we do? Doraemon:I have an idea, but first lets find Dekisugi. Where is he? Nobita:Well, he's supposed to be studying with Shizuka, but they are both so smart they should be done by now. Doraemon:Lets go outside and find him (They both walk outside. Doraemon looks around then turns to Nobita) Doraemon:What does he look like? Nobita: Well, Suneo said he looked like a beetle with a horn... (Doraemon snorts into laughter.) Doraemon:*laughing* No seriously, what does he look like? He's a unicorn right? Nobita:Yeah... He has a dark teal coat and black mane and tail. Doraemon:Can you draw him? Nobita:No of course not! I bet Suneo could though...but we dont have time to go find him too! (A voice is heard calling out fro Nobita) Voice:Nobita san! Nobita: *turns to see Shizuka.....WITH DEKISUGI* Hello Shizuka!*whispers to Doraemon* there he is! Thats him! Dekisugi:*to Doraemon* Hello! Shizuka told me about you. Are you Doraemon, the pony with the 4D pocket? Doraemon:Yes. Yes I am. Shizuka:We finished our homework and decided to come for a walk here. We've been walking together for half an hour! Nobita:*gasp* *sputter* Shizuka:You can join us if you want! Nobita:Er. No thanks! Im kind of busy right now...*whispers to Dmon* Where's your gadget??!?And by the way, MAKE SURE THE EFFECT IS PERMANENT! I WANT SHIZUKA TO HATE HIM FOREVER! (Shizuka and Dekisugi walk away) Doraemon: Wait Im taking it out.....*takes out gadget* The Opposite Flower! Nobita: The WHAT?? Are you messing with me? Whats a flower gonna do? Doraemon: When you wear this flower, if someone comes near you and smell its fragrance their feelings towards you will become opposite. So if Dekisugi wears it and Shizuka smells it instead of liking him Shizuka will hate him. But there is one thing: the flower must be pressed first for it to be activated. Nobita:Oh ok! So all Ive gotta do is put it on Dekisugi, then make sure its pressed, then make sure that Shizuka smells it! Doraemon: Yeah......good luck with that. (Nobita runs after them, but sees Dekisugi standing alone) Nobita: Hey where's Shizuka? Dekisugi: She went to get some food. Nobita: Oh, well then...err,umm..... Dekisugi*confused*:Do you want to tell me something? Nobita: umm, er, no.. (Shizuka comes back) Shizuka: Hey, I thought you said you didnt want to walk? Nobita: No I dont....you guys go on... (They both walk on) Nobita: I gotta get this on Dekisugi.... (The episode flows into a song here about all the crazy tactics Nobita gets up to trying put the gadget on Dekisugi, which I havent finished writing yet so I'll just summarise the events in the song for now) (Nobita goes up a tree to spy on them but falls on a cactus, then he tries to make Dekisugi take it by hanging it from a fishing rod but falls in the lake, then hides behind some bushes with an angry look on his face watching the two talk and laugh,then he hides in a trash can to follow them but ends up getting mistaken for trash and is dumped in a garbage truck, then he tries to drop it front of Dekisugi from the sky hoping that he'll see it and pick it up, but drops it on Shizuka's head instead....) *Song ends here* Nobita: Oh no! Shizuka cant pick it up! (He flies down) Nobita*yelling*: Shizuka no! Dont put that on! Shizuka: What a pretty flower! I think I'll put it on... (Nobita crashes into her) Shizuka: Ouch! Nobita san, what are you doing!? Nobita: Err, um nothing! Lost control of flight! Shizuka: Hey look, the flower is on your chest! (Nobita looks down. The flower had indeed got attached to his own chest, probably because he came crashing into it.) Nobita: Oh, er, thats nothing... (Shizuka leans over to touch it) Nobita: NONONONONONO DONT PRESS IT! (Shizuka presses it anyway with a confused look) (A strange deep purplish aroma arises from it and spreads around Shizuka.) Shizuka: Wha-whats happening? (After a second her expression changes) Shizuka: NOBITA SAN I'' ''HATE YOU!!!! Nobita*frantic*: Why??? What did I do??? Shizuka: I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE, I FREAKIN HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, GET LOST! Dekisugi*who is also confused*: Shizuka? What happened to you? Shizuka: I dont want to stay near him! Come on Dekisugi lets go! Dekisugi; Err, ok..? (They both walk away, Dekisugi a little confused. Nobita is about to burst into tears) Nobita: DORAEMON!! HELP!*runs back to where Doraemon was standing and sees him with Mii chan, a white pegasus and Doraemon's girlfriend* Doraemon: oh, what now? (Nobita tells him) Doraemon: What?? Oh come on! You couldnt do something as simple as that? All you had to do was put the damn thing on Dekisugi! Nobita: Shizuka hates me now! What do I do? Doraemon: Dont worry the effect wears off after an hour! Nobita: Oh thats fine then...whoa wait a minute. If it wears off after an hour, does this mean that if I had put it on Dekisugi, then Shizuka would have started liking him again after an hour?? Doraemon: Well, er, yes... (Nobita is NOT amused) Nobita: Doraemon, do you remember me telling you that I wanted the effect to be permanent? Doraemon: Yes... Nobita: Do you remember that I wanted Shizuka to hate him forever? Doraemon: Yes.... Nobita: Do you know what this means? Doraemon: err, no.. Nobita: It means that even if I had put it on Dekisugi, it would have been a waste of time because the effect would have worn off. And that means I wasted an hour of my life. Doraemon: Err, yeah, I guess... Nobita: Do you know what I'm gonna do now? Doraemon: Umm, forgive me like a good friend?*smiles weakly* Nobita: No. I'm gonna BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU! COME BACK HERE! Doraemon: HYAAAAAA! (Doraemon flees with Nobita at his heels yelling. Screen fades to black and end credits take place) Category:The Doraemon Ponies Episodes Category:The Doraemon Ponies Category:Episodes Category:Work by SuneoDash